1. Feel the Invention
This invention relates to cooking devices and more specifically to cooking devices including temperature control circuitry to control the heat of the medium used for cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature controlled cooking devices have existed for many years. In the simplest form the cooking appliance included a potentiometer to set the amount of heat provided to the medium in the appliance for cooking food. One example of such an appliance is a deep fat fryer. A potentiometer in an electric deep fat fryer provides the temperature input used to determine the amount of heat added to the cooking medium or cooking oil. The potentiometer is used with a thermostat to insure that a sufficient amount of heat is being added to the cooking medium or cooking oil without exceeding the desired temperature.
Later developments of temperature control included mechanical mechanisms such as a motor and cam mechanism to provide time dependent control of the temperature. However the need still existed for a inexpensive and reliable means to control the temperature in a manner to insure efficient cooking and at the same time insure accurate temperature control.